The typical beachgoer has many items that must be carried, and this causes problems for many such people. The beachgoer may have a chair, a towel, an umbrella, plus a myriad of other small items, such as suntan lotion bottles, keys, cigarettes, radios, sunglasses, money and the like.
This beachgoer must juggle all of these items while searching out a desired location. Such a juggling act can be quite onerous.
While there are storage items, such as beach bags and the like that can be used to store many small items, such bags often do not store these items in a secure manner that prevents them from becoming jumbled during transport. For example, a beachbag can cause several items to jumble together, and can even cause bottles to open thereby spilling oil or lotion all over other items in the bag. Still further, if the items become sufficiently jumbled, keys for example, may become caught in a towel, and when the towel is taken out of the bag, the keys can accidentally be pulled out of the bag and lost. This same problem applies to other small items, such as money, cigarette lighters and the like.
Still further, looking through such a jumbled bag can be quite burdensome and thus the full commercial acceptance of such item carriers has been inhibited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage device that can securely store various items associated with beachgoing, and which can store such items in a secure and organized manner.
Still further, there is a need for such a container that can be easily carried in addition to other beach items, such as a chair.